


winter has come too late

by iristigerlily



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iristigerlily/pseuds/iristigerlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles about Sheik. Some connected, some not. Was a part of a 100 fic challenge.</p>
<p>"We have no scissors, so I sit and weep silently as my hair falls to the ground."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memento Mori

**Author's Note:**

> prompt; ends

Impa attacks the golden strands of my hair with a knife.

We have no scissors, so I sit and weep silently as my hair falls to the ground. Crying because it hurts, crying because I'm dying.

Impa talks about a boy named Sheik and how Princess Zelda died.

_She's not dead yet,_ I think, _because you're not finished._

Impa dresses me in old and smelly clothes. A turban goes around my head and my scraggly hair covers one eye. She takes my mother's ring off my hand and I weep.

Zelda is dead.

Sheik has just been born.


	2. Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impa remembers who is under the Sheikah garb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt; moon
> 
> warning for mature situations and freaking out about the menstrual cycle

I had to choke back a scream.

Everything around me was covered in blood: my clothing, grass, rags and now my hands.

I was only 13 years old. Later on, Impa would tell me that had my dear mother still been alive, she would have taught me about it as all mothers do.

But that information didn't help me as I stood in the forest, alone.

There was a crack of a twig and Impa stood there. I turned to her, trembling, my red eyes overflowing with tears making small rivulets down my muddy cheeks and my hair hanging limply over my face.

She walked forward and clutched me close, blood and everything.  
"I'm sorry." she whispered into my hair.


	3. Unlikely Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they were in the wrong place at the wrong time; naturally they became heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt; team-mates
> 
> based on that promo OOT picture of Link and Sheik fighting a myriad of bad guys that never actually happens in the game.

Sheik dodges and parries while Link beside him slashes with the Master Sword.

"What the hell did you do to aggravate these bastards?!" Sheik calls over the cacophony of monsters.  
"I tripped on a bombflower, that's all!" Link replies.

With a cry of rage, Sheik lunges for a wolf and slashes its throat with his blades.

"Perhaps you should mind your footing a bit more." he manages to get out under a Stalchild.  
Link slashes it's bones apart with one swipe.

"Thanks." Sheik says, springing to his feet.   
"Don't mention it." Link replies.

"Hey, you try saving the world at seventeen!"   
"I am!" Sheik screams as he leaps on the back of a Moblin.

Link then spins around and in a flash of magic, and the last of his enemies are obliterated.

Sheathing his sword, he turns to Sheik, arm extended. "Well done--"

But he is alone.


	4. Queen of Hyrule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If she closes her eyes, she can pretend nothing has happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt; queen

Impa and I have been traveling for a long time. Over a year on the run from Ganondorf’s minions.  
  
As we halter our horses on a tree near the lake, Impa sets up our tent and I wander over to a patch of daisies. Kneeling in the grass, I pick up a few and start to weave them together. After fifteen minutes, Impa is finished raising the tent, and I have a daisy chain. I tear off my turban and place the chain on my head as Impa strides over to me.  
  
“See, Impa, I’m a princess again.”  
“No, Sheik,” she replies, smiling sadly, “You’re a queen.”


	5. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt; rebirth

He sits in the shadows. Hiding in the entrance-way of the Temple of Time, awaiting it’s Hero.  
  
Although he has been inside this skin for almost seven years – the majority of his life, he realises – he can’t help but let silent tears run down his cheeks at the thought of Sheik dying and Zelda taking his place. The freedom he has enjoyed in the years that have shaped his life has left its impression.  
  
But he knows that although Sheik did a lot to save Hyrule under Ganon’s rule, Zelda – the Seventh Sage – can do much more.  
  
He hears the Hero enter the Temple.  
  
Time to die.


	6. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The former princess can't take her eyes away from the river far below them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt; parents

She gazes down the narrow gorge, the wind whipping her hair around her face. It's short and severe now, unlike yesterday, when she'd washed her hair in the palace bathrooms. Now she was resigned to the nearest stream.  
  
"What is it, Sheik?" Impa asks from her horses' back.  
  
The former princess can't take her eyes away from the river far below them where, for a moment - only a moment - she thought she saw the trendils of blonde hair, a purple robe stained red with blood.  
  
 _'I love you sweetheart, be safe.'_  
'Mother!'  
  
She closes her eyes against the memory.  
  
"Sheik?"  
  
A heartbeat.  
  
Two.  
  
"It's nothing. Let's go."


End file.
